yo te eligo a ti
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: por que tu siempre estuvistes a mi lado,ahora yo te eligo a ti,mi angel,mi amigo,mi novio,mi amante. oneshot de bella y jake regalo de cumpleaños de eliza lizitablackswan


Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**

Solo el trama es mío.

esta historia está dedicada a **lizitablackswan(Elizabeth) **por motivo de sus 20 añitos jejejeje la verdad amiga lo prometido es deuda jajaja espero que te guste xD(que fue el 12 de mayo osea hace 2 semanas jejeje)

Gracias a **carliitha-cullen** por ser mi beta.

* * *

**YO TE ELIJÓ A TI**

¿Porque yo?, ¿Por qué siempre que amo a alguien esa persona me lastima?, ¿Por qué el amor duele?, aun no podía entenderlo porque me había hecho esto, si yo siempre le di todo mi amor, siempre le fui fiel, siempre estuve en las buenas y en la malas, el era como mi propio mundo, ahora ya no soy nada si él, no sé cómo fue que corrí de aquel lugar mientras que las lagrimas se hacía presente. Esto había ocurrido así como unos 15 minutos, en tan solo 15 minutos mi mundo se había hecho pedazo, por más que corría no podía dejar de pensar lo que me había dicho el, la persona aquí mas amaba.

"flashback"

Me había citado cerca del bosque, aquel lugar hermoso donde habíamos tenido tanto momento hermoso, llegue puntual a la hora que me había dicho, sonreí cuando lo vi recostado en uno de los arboles, se veía tan pensativo, me acerque y le sonreí, el me miro y a sitio con la cabeza, se me hizo muy raro que él me recibiera así, ya que él tenía la costumbre de recibirme con un beso, no le di importancia, me quede parada y el por fin hablo:

-bella necesito que hablemos-dijo él con voz muy aguda.

-pasa algo Edward-le sonreí.

Aun no me hacía a la idea que Edward cullen, el chico más guapo de la escuela fuera mi novio, sonreía cada vez que el me decía bella, no sé cómo había tenido tanta suerte de que él me eligiera como su novia, sabía que muchas chicas quería estar con él, pero él me había elegido a mí a Isabela san.

-bella, no…se como decirte esto...yo-Edward empezó a invertirla.

-dime Edward que pasa-me puse nerviosa, que era lo que le preocupaba tanto-Edward por favor dime de una vez lo que me quieres decir-susurre.

-no sé cómo decirte esto bella…-Edward me miro a los ojos y luego prosiguió-bella creo que lo nuestro no funcionara, perdóname bella pero tú y yo no podemos estar junto….

-¿Qué?-susurre, mientras un enorme silencio se producía.

-tu eres hermosa y alegre bella, eres la chica más linda e inocente que he conocido, se que algún día encontraras a alguien que te ame tanto como tú a él, pero yo y tu ya no debemos estar junto, me di cuenta que lo que yo sentía por ti solo era atracción, nunca hubo amor y sobretodo bella tú debes saber que esto fue mi culpa no tuya, cuando te conocí me sentí feliz y alegre de estar con alguien tan hermosa y buena como tú, pero este sentimiento que sentía por ti era como el de un hermano mayor a su hermana, bella yo………….

-no debería decir tontería Edward-interrumpí-si no me amas mejor me lo vieras dicho así sin rodeos, no sabes cuánto me duele que me digas esas cosas si no son cierta-una lagrima cayo de mi rostro-Edward se que tu y yo somos muy diferentes, nosotros venimos de dos mundo diferente, soy una tonta por haber creído que te gustaría…

-bella yo no quise decir eso-dijo Edward mientras se me acercaba.

-no te preocupes Edward tú no tienes la culpa de que yo me haya ilucionado, perdomane pero me tengo que ir-no sé cómo fue pero Salí corriendo de aquel lugar.

"fin de flashback"

Aun no me hacía a la idea esto había pasado así unos 15 minutos, yo soy una estúpida como pensé que Edward cullen se enamoraría de mi. No sé como llegue a mi casa y fue cuando lo vi, el más hermoso angel, corri Asia su brazos y él me recibió con los brazos abiertos, mientras lloraba el solo se limito a consolarme.

Jacob Black realmente parecía un ángel, siempre que estaba triste o me sentía mal, jake siempre me consolaba, el siempre estuvo a mi lado en los momentos más triste de mi vida, me dio su cariño y amor, a pesar de que lo conocía desde que era niña, jake siempre me sorprendía por la gran madure que poseía, a pesar de la edad que tenia, el era un año menor que yo, siempre era lo mismo, mientras yo lloraba el solo se limitaba a consolarme.

-bella, ¿Que paso?-pregunto alarmado después de unos minutos.

-jake, soy una tonta-dije entre lagrimas-una estúpida tonta, tonta, tonta.

-no digas eso bella, eso no es verdad, tú no eres tonta mi pequeña bells-dijo mientras con su mano suevamente me limpio mi rostro.

-oh jake, Edward…..Edward-no podía decirlo se me partía el corazón

-¿Qué pasa con Edward?-musito-¿algo te hizo ese imbécil?-dijo enojado

-jake…..Edward…Edward termino conmigo-no pude mas, me deje caer al suelo.

Porque no me di cuenta antes, soy una tonta, debía haberme dado cuenta que nadie me amaría por ser tan fea, por no sé nadie, por ser tan poquita cosa.

-bells….-dijo jake mientras se arrodillaba frente a mi-mi bells, cuanto lo siento-en ese momento jake se rodeo con su cálido brazos mientras yo lo bañaba de lagrimas.

-soy tan poca cosa jake ,nadien me ama por ser fea, por ser una tonta, no soy nadie, por eso Edward no me amaba, yo ….soy una estúpida chica que nadie amaba, la tonta de bella, la que todos puede pisotear y lastimar, la muñeca fea…

-¡BASTA!-grito jake mientras me miraba con eso hermoso ojos negros-ya basta bella-volvió a repetir-tú no eres tonta, ni mucho menos fea, no eres nada de lo que dijiste, tu bells eres la mujer más hermosa, la más bella que he conocido, eres dulce, buena, inteligente y sobretodo eres alegre, bella eres las mujer que cualquier hombre quisiera tener, cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz de que tu estuvieras con el…

-jake-lo mire-no digas nada de eso, eso es mentira, no soy nadien, por eso nunca nadie me amara-le grite-no pretendas tapar el sol con un dedo, está es la realidad jake, ningún hombre se fijaría en mi……..-baje la cabeza y me sumí en mi dolor.

-no es verdad-susurro jake

No sé como alce mi rostro asía el de jake, sentí que mi corazón empezaba a latir muy fuertemente, me sentí nerviosa a la mira a jake.

-no que dice bella es mentira, cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ti, porque eres muy buena y muy bonita y…

-jake, por favor no sigas, dime…. ¿Quien llegaría amarme?, ¿Quién amararía a la muñeca fea?, dime quien….-grite

-yo-susurro-YO TE AMO ISABELLA SWAN, desde que éramos niños yo me enamore de ti bella, siempre he estado enamorado de ti, mi dulce bells ,se que este no es el mejor momento para hablar de mi sentimientos pero ya no puedo mas bells ,te amo-dicho esto jake bajo su rostro asía el mío, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me invadiera, nunca antes había sentido esto, ni siquiera con Edward, de repente sentí que tenía muchas maripositas en mi estomago, me sentí rara, nunca me había dado cuenta que jake está enamorado de mi, pero a pesar de eso yo sentía algo por jake no se que era pero sentía algo por jake.

Poco a poco nuestro labios se separaros, jake me miro y sonrió como si se hubiera sacado la lotería, no dije nada y solo toque mi labios, asía unos minutos había terminado con Edward y ahora jake me había besado, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio, no sabía que hacer, entonces jake hablo:

-lo siento bella-susurro, mientras me miraba muy feliz.

-no te disculpe jake-masculle mientras lo miraba, ahora en que lio me había metido

_**Un año después**_

-te gusta-pregunto jake mientras me entregaba una pulsera con un lobo alrededor de ella.

-me encanta-sonríe.

-me alegro, ya que esta pulsera significa cuanto te amo bells- sonrio

-y yo a ti, mi querido jake-mientras decía eso el me rodeo con sus brazos mientras yo lo besaba.

Desde así un año, yo y jake estaba junto, de hecho después de que me confesó lo que sentía por mí, me di cuenta que yo no veía a jake como un amigo sino como algo mas, me había costado mucho aceptar mi sentimientos después de lo de Edward ,temía a ser herida nuevamente pero cuando veía a jake sabía que todo estaría bien, el me propuso ser su novia después de un mes de su confesión, ahora yo y jake eras una pareja muy feliz y sobretodo nos amaba como locos.

Jake me confesó que le había decidido decirme lo que sentía por mí, pero tenía miedo a perder mi amistad, de hecho me dijo que cuando por fin iba a confesarme su amor fue cuando Edward se me declaro y nos hicimos novio, jake se sintió mal por no decirme lo que sentía por mí, el solo quería que yo fuera feliz sin importar que el sufriera por mi felicidad. Por eso me sorprendió mucho su confecion, creo que inconscientemente yo ya sabía de su sentimiento pero no me querida dar cuenta de ello.

Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de mi mejor amigo, él que siempre estuvo a mi lado, ahora no se qué sería de mi vida sin jake, el me había elegido a mí y yo lo había elegido a él.

Ahora veo el mundo de otro color y sobretodo se que jake siempre estará a mi lado, pasé lo que pase, yo lo había elegido a él, mí angel, mi protector, mi amigo, mi novio y mi amante.

* * *

Antes que nada amiga eliza, espero que cumplas muchos años mas jajajaj ya sé que tu cumple fue el 12 de mayo, ósea hace 2 semanas y por motivos de mis exámenes no te pude hacer tu regalo a tiempo pero como te dije, lo prometido es deuda jajajaa aquí está este hermoso regalo, espero que te guste y la verdad no fue muy sencillo que digamos hacerlo ya que yo adoro a jake y me encanta la pareja que hace con nessie y por supuesto que a mí me gusta la pareja de Edward y bella, pero como es tu cumpleaños hare lo que más te gusta.

Disfruta tu regalo.

Jejeje y que te haya regalado un poste gigante de Jacob Black(nota: si te regalaron cuídalo mucho porque puede desaparecer jajaja yo no fui¬¬ jejeje)

y perdone las horrible faltas de ortografia y no se les olvide que si....

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**Los reviews me ayudan a inspirarme, no sean malos (ojitos o.o)**

**No les cuesta dejarme nada dejarme un REVIEW…**

**Dale click al botón verde xD..**


End file.
